


Five Things I Love About You

by ordinarily (tofty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Carmen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofty/pseuds/ordinarily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's pretty gone on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things I Love About You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round two of the blindfold kink meme.

1.

There’s this outfit he has that she can’t resist. A pair of low-slung jeans, belted loose around the hips, rolled with two-inch cuffs at the bottoms, cut in a style that reminds her enough of these old fifties novels her mother loved that she privately calls them his dungarees. Striped tee shirt, boots. The first time he wore them, it was maybe their third or fourth date, and she was trying to be a good girl, but holy shit, the dungarees, the shirt, his face, cocky on the surface but just on the surface. She wound up jerking him off in the restaurant booth, right into her vodka, and knocking it back after, feeling ready for anything with him in her mouth, and it’s right there, Dean says, that he fell in love with her, but she knew before, when she opened the door to him two hours earlier.

 

2.

His family, something’s happened there, she doesn’t know what. It’s one of the things they never talk about. He’s not very close to them, doesn’t spend much time with them when he doesn’t have to. But whatever happened, it hasn’t killed his love for them. He’s so fiercely loyal, won’t hear a word against them, even Sam, who in her experience is barely short of condescending to his brother. Especially Sam, because when she rags on him, Dean shuts her right down; he says Sam has his reasons. And it’s not like she doesn’t believe that, not exactly -- she knows enough about the shit Dean used to get up to that she realizes he’s probably burned a few more bridges than he ever intended -- but damn it, it makes her ache sometimes that Dean has all this love for them, and it never seems to have anywhere to go.

 

3.

Dean’s apparently got this citywide reputation as a dog that had her friends warning her off as soon as he landed in her watch in the ER, one of them knew a girl who knew a girl who, you know, but it turns out, after all the warnings, that he’s a little tentative about making any moves, at least on her. He talks a great game, and he doesn’t need persuading, but he does need to see her willing, at least, before he so much as cops a feel. Sometimes she gets a little tired of always being the one to suggest a new trick, but other times (some girl’s hand wound tight into her hair, yanking it back for a bite at her throat, Dean directing from the chair in the corner they usually throw their once-worn clothes into), she’s glad she’s the one saying when and how.

 

4.

He hardly ever smiles. If she says that to people who know Dean, they scoff a little, insist that he smiles all the time, and they’re not wrong, but the people who say that’ve definitely never seen Dean smile for real. Dean’s smile for most of the world is controlled, more smirky than friendly, doesn’t reveal anything. When he smiles for real, though, his face lights up, it’s a little crooked, cheekboney and mischievous, just this side of dorky and totally endearing. She can’t see it and not want to kiss him, so it’s kind of a good thing, she guesses, that he only seems to do it when they’re alone together. Still, though. She wishes he’d let down his guard enough to let other people see it. Not all the time, just every now and then, just often enough to clue people in on exactly what they’re missing.

 

5.

He has lots of freckles, and they’re very faint and she can’t see them unless she’s standing close, but he gets all self-conscious when he thinks she’s staring at them, so she has to try not to be too obvious about her obsession. Seriously, it’s one of the things she likes best about fucking him with the strap-on. In a lot of ways, the strap-on’s a pain in the ass, because he’s so much bigger than she is, and she’s never quite gotten the thrusting movement mastered, but if it means she gets to scrape her fingernails over the freckles scattered over his back without his getting all testy about it, she counts that as a win, no matter the effort involved. So the freckles definitely make the strap-on worthwhile. (And also she can’t discount the sweet, sweet noises he makes, they make it worthwhile too.)


End file.
